


When we were Wallflowers

by Moonixe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i have no idea what im doing, tommy gets said hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonixe/pseuds/Moonixe
Summary: Tommy has good sensesLike, abnormally good.So when he gets unceremoniously shoved into the Watson family and suddenly told he's a descendant of some kind of bloodline where his abnormal senses arelegitimate superpowers, he's understandably conflicted.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	When we were Wallflowers

_“I’m telling you, somethings up with that kid.”_ A voice said from downstairs.

Tommy wasn’t asleep. 

_“John, he just came only a month ago, give him a chance.”_ Another replied.

Tommy felt around in his bed, gripping his phone. Bringing it to his face, he winced at the bright light.

2 am.

He closed his eyes, dropping his phone with a sigh. He tuned out the voices he could hear downstairs.

Tommy knew he wasn’t supposed to be listening, but when you’re like him, can you help it?

He gripped his comforters, trying not to eavesdrop on his bickering foster parents downstairs.

Tommy was aware in the next room his ‘foster brother’ couldn’t hear his parents.  
Tommy didn’t know why he could.

His senses were just abnormally good, what the fuck are you gonna do?

He grabbed his pillow, shoving it on his head.  
He’d accepted the fact that he’d always get sent back to the group home.

With a soft sigh, he sat up, deciding to just get a head start and begin packing. It’s not like he’s going back to sleep any time soon. 

He tried not to dwell on it, he didn’t like this home anyway.

This is why Tommy didn’t have a lot of belongings.

It's quite simple, really.

Get sent to a family who seems to welcome him with open arms for the first day or two, before it started.

_Tommy was sitting at a wooden table, his foster brother in a chair beside him. The two seemed to co-exist, not having uttered one word to one another. Moonlight shone through a nearby window, the hanging overhead light being the only other source of light. Tommy's foster parents were sitting in front of him and the boy, eating take-out. Tommy poked around at his plate, his eyes staring at the rice. Every now and then, his vision seemed to zoom almost, observing the texture of the rice up close, before it returned to normal.  
Tommy didn’t pay it any mind, this was normal for him.  
It tended to happen when he spaced out or was panicked. He’d always assumed this was normal for everyone._

_He spotted his foster parents glance at each other from the edges of his vision._

_He watched them turn to each other and whisper something._

_“Is he okay?”_

_“What's up with the kid’s eyes?”_

_Tommy angled his glare in their direction, before resuming to eat his food._

He was supposedly an oddball with abnormally good sight and hearing and whatever.

He yanked his backpack out from his closet, the dark red beginning to dull with use. He sighed, slowly starting to grab his few clothes out of his closet.

It didn’t take him long to have packed up all his belongings. He set the bookbag beside the bed he’d been sleeping in for almost a month, before climbing back in.

\---

When Tommy woke up, there was already a car outside waiting for him. He sighed, grabbing his previously packed backpack and walking past his now previous foster family without a word.

He hastily shoved his backpack into the trunk, walking over to the door it felt like he had almost ripped the car door off the car itself. He climbed inside, sitting down with a thump.  
He ignored the driver’s glare as he yanked his seatbelt on.

He suppressed a groan as the driver droned on about how he should be grateful that he can still get foster parents’ and yadda yadda whatever Tommy zoned out.

He didn’t realize they had made it back to the group home until the car halted, jolting him out of his dissociative state. 

The driver (whose name he couldn’t give two shits about remembering) glanced at him.

“Alright, go see Cara before going back to your room.” He grumbled

Tommy knew the drill, he was out of the car before the driver could finish his sentence.  
He walked up to the entrance, letting out a dejected sigh before walking in.

He started his walk down the hallway, fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist. He stopped in front of a door with the title “Cara”. He let out a soft sigh, before knocking on the door.  
It took a few moments before the door opened and a girl with long brown hair stood in the doorway. She smiled gently at him. “Hey Tommy, come on in.” She stepped aside for him to enter. 

He huffed, walking in. He took a seat at the empty school chair while she went back to her office chair. Tommy kept his gaze on his bracelet as she tapped away on her keyboard, presumably to bring up his file. He suppressed a scoff when she turned to him with a smile.

“This makes 9 in the past, what? How many years?” She tilted her head at him.

“Two years, 9 different homes” He mumbled. Her response was a hum.  
Tommy sighed. “Look Cara-”

“You can call me Puffy” She cut him off. He tilted his head, deciding not to comment on the nickname.

“Fine. Look _Puffy_. I've had to do this about 10 times, can we cut the talking bit and move on? He grumbled  
She glanced at him, one eyebrow perked up. She tilted her head at him. “I suppose.” Puffy turned back to type on her computer as Tommy went back to fiddling with the Kandi bracelet on his wrist.

He occasionally glanced up at her, every once and awhile Puffy would catch him and give him a small smile. She reached over for her phone, scrolling and tapping for a bit before glancing up at Tommy.

“Could you step out for a moment while I make a call?” She asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes, standing up and stepping back into the hallway.

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax.

_“Hey, Phil! How are you?_ She started from inside the room.

He could barely hear the response.

_“Oh, hey, Puffy! I’m good, how are you?”_

She hummed out an ‘im alright’, before cutting to the chase.

He felt the anxiety bubbling up inside him. Tommy tuned out the conversation, bringing a hand up to one of his templates. His closed eyes swam with colors as he zoned out. The colors oddly resembled a starry sky. He didn’t mind.

He was jolted out of his spacing out when the door opened a few moments later. He glanced up as Puffy stopped in front of him, holding his bag. 

“A friend of mine is coming to get you tomorrow. tenth times the charm, right?”


End file.
